In offices, etc., it is sometimes a plurality of apparatuses, such as scanners, printers, facsimile machines, and MFPs (Multifunction Peripherals), are installed and used in one room. In recent years, a portable terminal has been used for controlling such apparatuses. When a user wishes to read, print, or transmit images using such apparatuses, generally the portable terminal displays a list of the names of the apparatuses available for use, along with their IP (Internet Protocol) addresses, etc., from which the user selects the desired apparatus. However, there has been the problem that the user may not recognize the names, IP addresses, etc., of the apparatuses, and may not know which of the apparatuses displayed on the list corresponds to the apparatus the user desires to use.
U.S. Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005/0128968 discloses a printing system having a plurality of printers and a mobile communication terminal. The mobile communication terminal determines the distance to each printer based on the intensity of a wireless signal transmitted from the printer, and selects the printer located nearest to the terminal as the printer to be used for printing.